


Opus Perfectum

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel és a világ, az Ember kapcsolata, létezésének kezdete és beteljesedése, az Ember iránti szeretetének mérhetetlen örökkévalósága.</p>
<p>Ezt a történetet két dolog ihlette: </p>
<p>1) "Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything."<br/>2) Nightwish - The greatest show on Earth.<br/>A teremtés leírásában alapul vettem: a saját elképzeléseimet, Charles Darwin nézeteit és az evangélikus neveltetésemet.</p>
<p>
  <i>Opus Perfectum jelentése: Tökéletes munka.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opus Perfectum

I. NÉGY PONT HAT

  
**Archaean horizon / The first sunrise / On a pristine gaea**   


Castielt az Úr egy csütörtöki napon teremtette. Együtt született a testvéreivel, a millió csillaggal és a világűr csöndjével.

Nem volt rémült. Isten hű katonájaként őrizte az Univerzum békéjét és a még alvó lelkeket. Álmokat s életeket vigyázott kérdések, aggodalom nélkül.

Az Úr néha rámosolygott. Szelíd szemében pihent a Mindenség; az eljövendő Ember bőrének árnyalatai.

Castiel ösztönösen tudta, hogy ha megszületik az Ember, rá kell majd vigyáznia. Az ő életük biztonsága a világon mindennél fontosabb.

Ezt egyetlen angyalnak sem szabadna elfelejtenie.

Ez a kötelességük, mindig is ez volt teremtésük célja: az emberiség védelme.

Az Írás azt mondja, Isten hét nap alatt teremtette a világot. Az Írás azt nem mondja, hogy Isten számára egy nap egy évmilliárdnyi időt ölel fel.

 

II. ÉLET

  
**The cosmic law of gravity / Pulled the newborns around a fire**   


A Föld megteremtetett, készen állt az Élet befogadására. A fű zöldje, a homokszín dűnék, az ég kékje egyedülálló színességével kiemelkedett az univerzum más bolygói közül. Az Édenkert hívogatóan csillogott, az angyalok ámulattal csodálták.

Az ózon leple alatt már a tengerek bújtak meg. Gyönyörű munkája volt ez Isten művészetének.

Castiel saját szemével láthatta az első növények és állatok megszületését. Atomról-atomra, sejtről-sejtre fejlődtek ki az első apró teremtmények. Egynek sem volt még neve.

Az Úr leheletével adott életet az óceánoknak s a szárazföldeknek. Sóhaja a virágokat pompás illattal ruházta fel, az állatoknak megadta az érzékelés ajándékát.

A Föld élt.

Az Ember még aludt.

Az evolúció elkerülhetetlen türelemmel érlelte a gyümölcsöket, tapintotta az egysejtűek anyagát.

Az angyalok s Isten örökké élnek. Zsoltárzengéssel lesték, amint újabb és újabb élőlények alakulnak ki, lépnek elő abból a parányi sejtből, amit az Úr a Föld vizeibe helyezett.

Hirtelen meteorhullás zúdult az Égből. A dinoszauruszok rettenve hagyták ott hazájukat, hogy helyükre új teremtmények kerülhessenek.

Az Élet más körülményeket teremtett a különböző új fajnak. Minden új forma a lehető legszebb alakzatokat mintázta.

  
_We are here to care for the garden / The wonder of birth / Of every form most beautiful_   


A világűr már nem volt csendes, mint Castiel születésének napján.

 

III. AZ ESZKÖZKÉSZÍTŐ

  
**Man, he took his time in the sun / Had a dream to understand / A single grain of sand**   


Ádám és Éva voltak az Édenkert első emberei. Kezdetben minden angyal csodálta őket.

Gyönyörű testük s elméjük volt; még nem ismerték, csak a jót.

Castiel sokat beszélgetett velük. Ő volt a fák zúgása, a szél éneke, a reggelek madárdala, az apró állatok éjszakai neszezése. Megértették őt, megértették üzenetét.

Castiel rajongott az Emberért.

 

Az első emberpár bűnt követett el. Az angyal nem gondolta, hogy igazán bűnösek. Miután kiűzették őket, Castiel titokban menedéket biztosított nekik két ébenfekete szárnya alatt, míg elállt az eső.

Segített Éva szenvedésén, mikor az első gyermek megszületett.

Segített Ábelnek megérteni az állatok nyelvét.

Nem segített Káinnak.  
Káin ölt.

 

Castiel évezredekig nem tért vissza a Földre, de a Mennyekből türelmesen követte végig sorsát.

A többi angyal nem törődött az Emberrel; hiúságuk nagyobb volt annál, mintsem érdekelje őket, mikor kezdenek tüzet pattintani, ruhát varrni állatok bőréből, erős kötelékeket építeni egymás között.

De Castiel emlékezett a parancsra, emlékezett arra, hogy az Ember fontosabb mindegyiküknél.

  
**He gave birth to poetry / But one day'll cease to be / Greet the last light of the library**   


Mikor Isten úgy döntött, hogy leküldi fiát az emberek közé, a Földet elöntötte a bűn, a háború, a nyomorúság. A Mennyország sem volt már olyan békés, mint egykoron – a legtöbb angyal megízlelte édes nedűjét az önimádatnak.

 

A Biblia nem írja, hogy Jézus fogantatását Castiel segítette. Castiel az Úr egyik legkedvesebb angyala volt; megbízhatósága és hűsége meggyőzte hát arról, hogy méltó a feladatra.

Gabriel, az arkangyal töltötte be az üzenethordozó szerepét - a pásztorok csillagát viszont Castiel alkotta, s ő zengte mennyei hangján az útmutatást. Fényessége beragyogta a sötét éjszakát.

Ép volt szárnyainak minden tolla ekkor.

 

Habár az ember megízlelte a Tudás fájának gyümölcsét, és képessé vált a jó és a rossz megkülönböztetésére, a Fiú halála után is hajlott a gonoszságra.

Az elkövetkezendő századokban már Jézus halálára hivatkozva ölték egymást, s Castiel egymagában nem volt képes arra, hogy mindegyiküket védelmezze.

  
**Hunger for shiny rocks / For giant mushroom clouds**   


A Parancs: az Igaz Embert kihozni a Pokol szennyéből.

Nehezen szokta meg emberi külsejét. Jimmy Novak ereiben már az Élet vére mellett az angyali energia is csordogált; ügyetlenül próbálta erejét a korlátozott mozgásra fókuszálni.

 

\- Ki vagy te?  
\- Az vagyok, aki megmentett az elkárhozástól.

 

Michael porhüvelye Dean Winchester kellett volna, hogy legyen. Sam Winchester teste elbírta volna Lucifer, a Fényhozó teljességét.

Szabad akarat adatott az Embernek.

 

Az Apokalipszis nem történt meg. A világnak nem lett vége akkor, amikorra évbilliókkal ezelőtt elterveztetett.

Talán maga az Úr gondolta meg magát, egy újabb esélyt adva legdrágább teremtményének.

 

Castiel legboldogabb pillanata ez: csapódó ajtó jelezte Dean jöttét, kezében sajtot illatozott a pizza. Hangja erőteljes fohász, szeme életzöld zsoltár, haja, mint az Édenkert utáni első ősz színe. Pontosan olyan szikár, de csendes léptekkel járt, ahogyan Ádám, mikor vadakat üldözött. Dean Winchester volt Isten remekműve, galériájának fő darabja.

Dean és Cas egymáshoz tartoztak. Minden bizonyíték erre utalt – a lopott csókok a motel fürdőszobájában, az éjszaka mámoros örömei, tekintetük találkozásának csodája. Lényük szinte egybefonódott.

 

Castiel jobban szerette az Embert, mint a Mennyet.

(Végül is ez volt a küldetése, a feladata, a millió éves parancsa: az Ember a legfontosabb, védd, őrizd, ápold, gyógyítsd, szeresd.)

Castiel annyira szerette az Embert, hogy eggyé vált vele.

Mikor visszakapta angyali energiáját – szárnyainak alig maradt ép tolla.  
Nem bánta.

Segíteni akart az Emberen, s ha ehhez az kellett, hogy a sajátjait ölje, ám legyen. A testvérei nem törődtek a Paranccsal, elnyerték hát méltó büntetésüket.

  
**We were here / We were here**   


A sötétség belepte a Földet, mérges kígyóként falta át magát az Emberen.

A Föld ismét lakatlanná vált.

 

IV. A MEGÉRTÉS

  
**We privileged few, who won the lottery of birth against all odds, how dare we whine at our inevitable return to that prior state from which the vast majority have never stirred?**   


Az Úr visszatért. Új angyalok, új katonák töltötték be a Mennyország űrterét.

Castiel világfájdalma évmilliókon át sebezte szívét. Honvágya húzta az üres bolygó felé, de nem térhetett, nem térhetett vissza oda.

Az ő helye az Úr oldalán volt.

A leghűségesebb harcosom vagy, mondta neki Isten.

 

Castiel emlékezett a bizonytalan félmosolyokra, a virágszirmok hullására, a bűnbocsánat üdvére, kisgyermekek lelkes kórusára. Emlékezett, s bár ne tette volna; lényét szorította a hiányérzet és a szerelem.

 

Évezredek teltek el. Az Atya új életeket teremtett új planétáin.

 

V. TENGERKOPTATTA USZADÉKFA

  
**…from so simple a beginning endless forms most beautiful and most wonderful have been, and are being, evolved.**   


A Föld új Életmagot kapott.

Ádám és Éva voltak a második Édenkert első emberei.

 

 

_„Engedd, hogy elmeséljem a történetem. Engedd, hogy elmeséljek mindent.”_


End file.
